The present invention pertains generally to protective head wear for wear by those participating in sports.
A risk is assumed by golfers in that they are subject to being hit by an errant golf ball. While protective helmets exist for wear by those involved in football and baseball and various other head gear for other sports are available, wear by golfers of any protective gear has not been adopted for one or more reasons such as, for example, appearance and/or comfort.
Examples of protective caps can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,333,987; 2,794,189 and 2,218,947.